


Here Now Always

by Scribe



Category: Planeshift (TV), Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Asmun mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Now Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filiabelialis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/gifts).



> This is my first time ever making a fanmix, and there were a couple of ideas that I couldn't find a good song for, so people should add other Asmun songs to the mix if they feel inspired!

[](http://s13.photobucket.com/user/OmniBook/media/asmun%20pic_1.jpg.html)

[Here Now Always (Asmun fanmix)](https://app.box.com/s/fcqgzl7lvssf9wmcj7jth976cwrkvmrj)

  
1\. When Life Gives Me Lemons I Make Lemonade _\- The Boy Least Likely To_

> “When Life Gives Me Lemons I Make Lemonade  
>  I don't care, it can rain / all it wants on my parade / because when life gives me / lemons I make lemonade”
> 
> ...or catapults. You know, which ever.

  
2\. Now - _Jim's Big Ego_

> “this is the way you're walking / this is the way you breathe / this is the air around you / this is the sound of your feet”
> 
> Asmun setting out!

  
3\. Wunderkind - _Alanis Morissette_

> “I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment”
> 
> Asmun and the wide world.

  
4\. Put It To The Test - _They Might Be Giants_

> “A fact is just a fantasy / Unless it can be checked / Make a test / Test it out”
> 
> Science teenagers!

  
5\. Here and Now - _Great Big Sea_

> “Our backs against the wall / And we will lunge and bite / And we'll rage, rage, rage / against the dying of the light”
> 
> Things are looking bad, but Asmun is going down fighting.

  
6\. Half Acre - _Hem_

> “And folded in this scrap of paper / Is a land I grew in”
> 
> When she left home she didn't realize that she'd never be able to go back, but she can carry the memory with her.

  
7\. Help I'm Alive - _Metric_

> “If I stumble / They're gonna eat me alive”
> 
> Going down fighting means volunteering to be the Force's champion, even though she's the weakest and it will paint a target on her back.

  
8\. Long Live - _Taylor Swift_

> “You traded your baseball cap for a crown / When they gave us our trophies / And we held them up for our town"
> 
> A Dyr and Asmun song about two small-town sisters who saved the world

  
9\. The Atheist Christmas Carol- _Vienna Teng_

> “It's the season of bowing our heads in the wind / And knowing we are not alone in fear / Not alone in the dark”
> 
> The discussion of Tsadok's possible conversion made me immediately think of this song in terms of how Asmun connects with her religion and the traditions of her home for the rest of her life.


End file.
